


in your arms

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: With the battle as good as lost, Kasius and Sinara take a moment to themselves.





	in your arms

Sinara dropped her head against the wall, letting the cool metal ease her pounding headache as she waited for the painkillers to kick in. The pandemonium of the field hospital wasn’t exactly helping matters but with her eyes closed against the far too bright fluorescent lights she could deal well enough. She’d been in a worse state in worse places.

She’d drifted into something almost resembling sleep when a soft touch to her shoulder jerked her back to attention. She blinked up at Kasius blearily, glad it was him and not someone come to claim the chair she’d thrown her legs up on in an attempt to be at least somewhat comfortable.

“There you are,”he said, barely loud enough for her to hear over the surrounding noise.“I was starting to get concerned.”

“My communicator’s shot,”she gave back. She still forgot, sometimes, that he worried about her. It was supposed to be the other way around; she was his guard, afterall.“Sorry. I should’ve found you and reported back.”

“Nonsense, you shouldn’t be walking around.” He had clearly taken stock of her injuries already, frown now etched on his face.“I’ll find you a bed.”

He made to walk away, but she caught his hand to stop him.“There’s not enough beds. That I’m not in one is a good thing. It means I'm not in critical condition.”

He scoffed, clearly unconvinced that it was a good enough reason to refrain from pulling rank, but relented when she didn’t let go of him.

“May I?”he asked instead, gesturing to the chair she was using as a footstool.

Sinara nodded and before she could so much as move to make room for him, Kasius had already lifted her legs himself and settled down with them across his lap.

He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned in to him, too exhausted to really care just how inappropriate it was for the prince to be seen with a soldier like this. Her concession to that rational part of her brain was to ask,“What are you doing?”

“No point in you being even more uncomfortable than absolutely necessary,”Kasius said, free hand absently stroking her leg.

She couldn’t tell if it was meant to soothe her or reassure him she really was alright, given the circumstances. Either way, in combination with the painkillers, it only made her even sleepier.

“People are looking,”she mumbled, letting her eyes fall shut as she shifted closer against him.

“So let them look.”.He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then resting his head against hers.“By the way the battle is going, I dare say my generals will have something much more egregious to report back to Father before the day is out.”

Sinara chuckled, burying her face against the crook of his neck to shield herself from the lights. She thought he was probably right with that assessment.

 

He was, in a way, since he couldn’t possibly have predicted that by the end of the day, his generals would not be alive to report anything back to the capital.


End file.
